Fiery Attraction
by Avenger Uchiha
Summary: The Suzaku and the Seiryuu Seishi are enemies and should not mix...but sometimes things change. A rewriting and reposting of this story. Warnings: Twin relations, Yaoi, violence, angst


Hello everyone. This story was up once before but now it is being redone and reuploaded. So if you had read it before you will notice there is some new stuff and some stuff taken away...(no more muses before and after..they might get their own section later on) plus the continuation of the story will be added. If you are new to the story, welcome aboard! Hope you enjoy it! The first chapter is a little short just to get things going and give you a little taste of what is to come. I actually have to completely rewrite a few of the beginning chapters because they have been lost. But now..without further ado: 

"FIERY ATTRACTION"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters although I seriously wished I did...at least a few of them  
Contents: Yaoi, Angst, etc etc.  
Pairings: A few surprises  
and thats all you are getting.

Flames burst forth and Suboshi narrowly escaped becoming a pile of ashes in the alley. They caught his leg and he winced as he rolled to a stop a little further into the small walkway he had gotten himself trapped in. He don't know why he always felt this need to take on enemies that were stronger then him. It always ended up badly. He flung his Ryuuseisui at his pursuer but quickly called it back before it was disolved in another round of flames. "Damnit.." He muttered as he knelt in the shadows hoping to draw his opponent further into the alley.

Tasuki did just that without even thinking about it. The next thing he knew one of the balls of the ryuuseisui was coming at him. He jumped to his left but not before it cut across his side, leaving a nasty wound that immediatly started to bleed. "Lucky shot you little punk!"

"Lucky my ass! You're just too slow!" Suboshi lept to his feet and threw the other half of the weapon towards Tasuki in hopes of destracting him enough to move closer. Suboshi ducked and ran full speed at the older seishi. Tasuki had been so involved in dodging the two swirling projectiles that he didn't see Suboshi until it was almost too late. Tasuki lifted up his leg to knee the boy in the stomach as he got close enough, but Suboshi was still able to get a solid punch in. They both went flying in opposite directions, landing hard in the dirt. Suboshi pushed himself up slowly, keeping his eye on the Tasuki as his Ryuuseisui came back to him. Tasuki was already on his feet and ready for the next round. Suboshi silently cursed the speed in which Tasuki was able to recover while his own body ached from the contact with Tasuki as well as the ground.

Tasuki glared at the boy in front of him. His eyes narrowed and every muscle in his body was tense, waiting for the boy to make his next move. Tasuki held his tessen in front of him with both hands, ready to use it. "Beat it Suboshi. You don't belong here! Go before I really get angry." he shouted. He refused to admit that he had been searching for almost an hour for the brat, ever since he had felt his presence in town. He had been enjoying a nice sake in town as he waited for Chichiri to get done shopping for food when he had felt a tingle go up his spine. He had known almost immediatly that it meant there was a Seiryuu seishi present and had a pretty good idea who it was almost immediatly. It wasn't the first time that Suboshi had come into town to scout something out for Nakago and usually when he showed up he caused all kinds of trouble. It was really starting to irritate Tasuki and this time he was going to kick his ass all the way back home.

As he stood there the excitement of an impending battle was beginning to get the best of him. He hadn't really faught Suboshi before and he almost knew he could take the kid down without even breaking a sweat, but everytime he thought about it he got more excited about it then any other battle he had ever had. Before Tasuki knew what he was doing, his eyes started to travel down Suboshi's body, studying him. The boy was definetly built well, you could tell even through the clothes he was wearing. He was in shape and probably had a pretty nice body, then again all the seishi had to be for the work they did. It confused and startled him a little that he was even thinking about how Suboshi must look naked so he quickly snapped his attention back to glaring at him.

"Why don't you just come and get me you fanged freak!" Suboshi growled in response. He had noticed Tasuki's wandering eyes and he had almost shivered under the inspection. He wanted to punch him in the nose just for that. His ryuuseisui had been in his hands ready to be thrown but once the inspection was done he released them and they floated up, spinning just by his head. "Or are you chicken?" Suboshi said with a smirk, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. He didn't understand why it was beating so wildly. This should have been just another battle with the Suzaku seishi, but for some reason he was getting anxious for it to start.

"CHICKEN? Ok that's it asshole…I tried to give you a fuckin' chance…" Tasuki raised his tessen, "LEKKA…" before he could say the words the sound of a flute was heard around them. Both men broke their glares and looked up at the roof of the nearest building. They easily spotted Amiboshi standing just above them, flute positioned to his lips.

Amiboshi lowered his flute and shouted down to the two men, "Leave my brother alone. Come along Suboshi. We need to be getting back to Kutou."

Suboshi gritted his teeth a little in annoyance but nodded. He wasn't one to argue with his brother and he also had this strange feeling that if he didn't get out of there immediatly he might do something he regretted. He would have to fuss at his brother back for breaking up the fight however. He was definetly not the kind to make a challenge and then run for it. He turned to glare at Tasuki again, "We'll continue this another time…" he wrapped his ryuuseisui around his slender waist and took off running out of the alleyway and out onto the street. Amiboshi disappeared from the roof as Tasuki watched Suboshi run away.

Tasuki grumbled and put away his tessen, "You are lucky your brother has some sense you little asshole…" He watched the retreating back of the younger twin and found himself actually studying it. He watched the slender back and strong legs. He quickly looked away and scolded himself silently. He thought, 'What the hell are you doing? Checkin' him out, that's what you were doing! You dumbass…Suboshi of all people! I definetly had way too much to drink while I was waiting for Chichiri. But now I think I'm going to need more just get get these things out of my head.'

Tasuki walked out of the alleyway and saw that neither twin was anywhere to be seen. He started towards the tavern, where he had been when Suboshi had unceremoniously dropped in and started causing trouble. 'that kid is nothing but trouble…why can't he just cool it a little…' Tasuki thoughts suddenly turned, 'he is a good looking kid I'll give him that…' Tasuki shook his head violently, scolding himself out loud this time, "NO…snap out of it Tasuki…he's a freaking maniac and he's a seiryuu…both bad things but together they are even worse."

Tasuki walked into the tavern and sat down at the bar. He ordered a sake and went about drinking one after another, hoping to get his mind off the little twerp that kept plaguing his thoughts. He hoped Chichiri returned before he drank himself to death.


End file.
